The present disclosure relates generally to judgment systems and methods, and more particularly, to systems and methods that detect a game environment and retrieve corresponding rules for judgment accordingly.
TGCs (Trading Card Games), such as “Magic the Gathering, MtG”, in which respective players have different cards, each with a different attribute, and cards selected by one party are unknown to others, utilize a wide range of card combinations. Respective players can arrange a set of cards including a predetermined number of cards. During the game, players can select one card in one round. If all of the arranged cards for a player are used and corresponding attributes are decreased to zero, the player loses the game.
Since card combinations are varied, a large number of rules are required according to the cards and corresponding attributes. For example, during a round between two cards having different levels, a rule determines which can win the round and decreases the attribute, such as attack, of the losing card.
In conventional TCG, however, rules must be memorized and results judged manually. If matched cards are complicated, and corresponding rules are unknown, game play is suspended, causing inconvenience. Additionally, since cards for TCGs are normally collectable and valuable, conventional cards are easily counterfeited.